An example of an automatic vehicle transmission system includes a clutch assembly having sets of clutch plates that transmit a torque and/or other forces to a non-driving member. In some instances, the movement of the clutch plates may be affected by friction between the plates when adjacent plates contact each other. Traditionally, such friction may be controlled by disposing a lubricant between the clutch plates.